


Aku Tidak Pernah

by Mikurira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu hari GoM bermain permainan 'aku tidak pernah' dan terungkaplah semuanya disana. GoM dan pairing mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Tidak Pernah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Suatu hari saat GoM sedang berkumpul bersama, Kise memberikan sebuah permainan aneh kepada ketujuh orang yang ada disana—Momoi juga ikutan. Nama permainan itu disebut dengan 'aku tidak pernah' yang bahkan Kise sendiri juga tidak pernah memainkannya. Konon, sang model itu tahu permainan tersebut saat membaca salah satu cerita yang ia baca di internet dan berakhir ingin mencobanya dengan teman-teman mantan satu timnya itu.

Tidak heran jika awalnya para anggota GoM tidak peduli dengan Kise dan permainan anehnya itu. Tapi lain hal kalau Akashi yang tertarik dengan permainan itu.

"Jadi jelaskan padaku, Ryota, bagaimana cara bermainnya?" tanya Akashi pada Kise. Mau tidak mau anggota GoM lainnya menuruti perintah Akashi untuk tetap dalam lingkaran itu dan mengikuti permainan 'aku tidak pernah' itu. Kise hanya nyengir senang saat semuanya akhirnya mau ikut bermain dalam permainan konyol ini. Tentu saja mereka mau ikut karena berada dibawah tekanan dari sang bekas kapten Teikou itu.

"Caranya mudah!" kata Kise menjelaskan, "Jadi masing-masing kalian dikasih satu botol minum, terus nanti kalau aku bilang 'aku tidak pernah makan ikan' dan orang yang sudah pernah makan harus minum air di botol itu. Yang airnya habis duluan yang kalah!" kata Kise senang.

"Ceh," Aomine kemudian mengambil botol ades yang ada didalam box minuman itu, "ayo kita mulai," kata Aomine kemudian diikuti anggota GoM lain yang mengambil botol ades hijau itu.

"Aku mulai ya!" kata Kise bahagia, "aku tidak pernah makan wasabi!"

Kemudian keenam orang disana meminum air di botolnya—kecuali Kise.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak pernah makan wasabi?!" tanya Aomine kaget.

"Iya, hehe"

"Oke lain kali aku bawakan wasabi untukmu," kata Aomine pada lelaki kuning itu, "giliranku ya? Oke, aku tidak pernah digigit ular," ucap Aomine menatap kearah keenam anggota lainnya. Tidak ada yang meminum air di botol itu.

"Hahaha, Daichan bodoh! Mana ada!" kata Momoi kemudian mendapat pukulan dari lelaki di sebelahnya, "Uuuhh, aku tidak pernah melihat majalah porno!" kata Momoi tersenyum lebar menatap kearah Aomine yang ada di sebelahnya.

Aomine meminum air dari botolnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa?! Tidak salah kan kalau kita baca begituan?!"

Dan tidak ada yang merespon. Kise kemudian tiba-tiba meminum air di botolnya.

"Kisechin pernah juga…" komen Murasakibara memakan potatochip miliknya.

"I-Itu karena aku salah ambil majalah di bagian produksi model!" kata Kise membantah.

"Giliranku," kata Midorima sambil menggenggam erat timun yang menjadi benda keberuntungannya hari ini, "aku tidak pernah ditolak," ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

Momoi meminum airnya.

"Jangan tanya siapa! Sudah jelas Tetsu-kun kan!" kata Momoi lagi diikuti helaan nafas dari yang lainnya.

"Siapa sekarang?" tanya Aomine menatap kearah Murasakibara di sebelah Midorima.

"Aku ya? Aahh, apa ya? Nom... nom…" Murasakibara terdiam sejenak untuk memakan potatochip miliknya, "ah! Aku tidak pernah lupa mengerjakan pe-er…" gumam Murasakibara.

Semuanya kemudian meminum airnya—kecuali Akashi. Yah, tidak heran kalau anak yang satu itu tidak pernah lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Selanjutnya giliran Kuroko.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang yang masih satu sekolah," ucap Kuroko dengan wajah serius.

"Hahaha! Mana ada!" tawa Aomine merasa aneh dengan pernyataan Kuroko barusan.

Midorima dan Murasakibara meminum airnya.

"E—EEEEEEHH?" semuanya kaget menatap lelaki penggemar Oha-asa dan sang lelaki ungu itu.

"B-bukan urusan kalian!" kata Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya dengan wajah yang memerah, "lagipula aku tidak suka kok!" lanjut Midorima lagi. Tsundere-nya keluar. Bisa dijamin.

"Kalau tidak suka tidak perlu diminum kan, Shintarou," ucap Akashi tersenyum.

Kini semua mata memandang kearah Akashi yang sudah siap dengan senyuman mautnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelak diri sendiri untuk tidak takut terhadap pernyataan yang akan dikeluarkan Akashi untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah melanggar aturan Akashi," ucapnya sendiri menatap kearah orang-orang disana.

"Uhhh, Akashicchi curaaang…" kata Kise meminum airnya, diikuti Aomine, Momoi dan Midorima yang meminum airnya lagi, "sudah pasti kami pernah kan?" ucap Kise kesal.

"Lanjut, Kisechin…" ucap Murasakibara menyuruh lelaki itu.

Dengan wajah kesal Kise kemudian terdiam sejenak, "aku tidak pernah memberi balasan coklat pada saat whiteday!" Kise menyenggol lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Tch," Aomine meminum airnya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Semuanya meminum. Kecuali Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Aku kan perempuan! Mana ada memberi coklat di white day!"

"Benar juga…" semua mata pun memandang kearah Kuroko.

"So-soalnya aku tidak boleh membalas… kata seseorang," ucap Kuroko lirih sambil matanya menatap kearah lelaki merah yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kemudian terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa yang akan dinyatakan olehnya, "Aku tidak pernah cemburu karena Aomine," katanya sambil senyum pada orang-orang disana.

Momoi dan Kise meminum airnya.

"Oke, sekarang ketahuan," kata Midorima dengan bahagianya, "kalian berdua suka Aomine," ucap lelaki itu membuat Kise dan Momoi nyaris tersedak air minumnya.

"Oiya? Sejak kapan Kise suka lelaki?" tanya Murasakibara masih memakan snack miliknya.

Semuanya hening menatap kearah Kise yang wajahnya memerah, "Ahh! Sudah cepat lanjut Momoi!" ucap Kise kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman," kata Momoi kini menatap kearah sekelilingnya dengan semangat.

Semuanya meminum air di botolnya, tentu saja kecuali Momoi sendiri.

"Apa?! Jadi kalian semua pernah?! Bahkan Mukkun juga?! Tetsu-kun juga?!" Momoi ganas saat menyadari hanya dirinya yang stay pure dibanding teman-teman lainnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencium lelaki," ucap Murasakibara tiba-tiba, mendahului Midorima yang baru saja ingin menyatakan perkataannya. Saat itulah seluruh lelaki disana meminum botolnya.

"JADI KALIAN SEMUA PERNAH?!" Momoi kaget melihat kearah anggota GoM yang mengalihkan pandangannya darinya, "Sial! Jadi kalian seperti itu?" Momoi bertanya dan tidak ada yang menjawab, "Oke! Aku tidak pernah mencium Tetsu-kun!" ucap Momoi kesal karena ingin mengetahui siapa tahu ada orang yang berani melakukan hal itu pada Kuroko tercintanya.

Akashi meminum botolnya.

Ok. Semua mata memandang kearahnya kaget.

Kuroko wajahnya memerah dan tak mau menatap orang di sekelilingnya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah Aomine, "aku tidak pernah mencium Ryota," ucapnya pada Aomine. Membuat lelaki tan itu kaget dan segera mengambil botol minumnya. Kini jelas siapa-dengan-siapa dan apa-lalu-kenapa.

"Tunggu! Jadi kalian selama ini…" Momoi berdiri dari kursinya, "A-Aku tidak pernah mencium Shin-chan!" ucap Momoi melihat Murasakibara, kalau-kalau teman yang satu itu ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan Midorima. Tapi tidak ada respon disana, "ternyata Shin-chan aman…" Momoi menghela nafas sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari Akashi.

"Aku tidak pernah mencium Takao Kazunari," ucap Akashi memandang Midorima dengan senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya, "Shintarou?" Akashi menatap kearah lelaki tsun itu. Midorima pun segera mengambil botol ades miliknya dan meneguk air dari botolnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah mencium Himuro," ucap Murasakibara membuat keenam orang lainnya segera menatapnya. Lelaki ungu itu kemudian meminum air miliknya sendiri.

"HEEEE?" semuanya kaget menatap kearah lelaki ungu itu. Dia bicara sendiri untuk membuktikan sendiri. Itulah Murasakibara. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tik tok tik tok…

Suara jam di ujung ruang café yang tak berpenghuni itu jadi terasa suram.

Semuanya hening.

"Ah, airku habis…" ucap Aomine menghentikan keheningan itu.

"A-hahahaha, Aomine kalah…" kata Momoi menyahut. Mencoba mencairkan suasana hening itu juga.

Melihat suasana yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak tentu saja membuat tidak nyaman anggotanya, "Ah, anu… aku ditunggu Kasamatsu-senpai, duluan ya!" Kise pergi begitu saja. Terlihat jelas kalau dia hanya ingin kabur dari kerusuhan ini. Selanjutnya disusul Midorima yang katanya mau menonton episode Oha-asa special Cancer hari ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelak, mereka membiarkan lelaki hijau itu pergi darisana.

Tak lama kemudian Aomine dan Momoi yang sengaja memajukan jadwal latihan Touo karena tidak ingin berlama-lama ada disana akhirnya berhasil kabur dari tempat itu. Murasakibara kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu setelah bilang kalau ia ingin membeli makanan snack lainnya karena sudah habis. Sementara Kuroko? Dia berniat pergi juga darisana, kalau saja tangannya tidak digenggam erat oleh Akashi.

"Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya Seijuurou," ucapnya pada lelaki itu. Kuroko tak bisa berkata kecuali menatap mata heterokrom yang memandangnya itu. Nampaknya lelaki itu masih ingin melanjutkan permainan ini. Tidak bisa menghindar, akhirnya Kuroko mengambil botol minumnya dan meminumnya.

"A-aku tidak pernah melakukan h-hal buruk pada Tetsuya," kata Kuroko pelan.

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "bagus," kata Akashi meminum air mineralnya. Mata Akashi kini menatap tajam kearah Kuroko di depannya, membuat lelaki itu bergidik ngeri menatap tatapannya itu. Entah kenapa Kuroko seperti bisa membaca apa yang akan Akashi katakan selanjutnya "aku tidak pernah melakukan sex—"

Kuroko segera berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah memerah. Akashi kemudian hanya tersenyum menatap wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sedikit berair di depannya. Ditepuknya kepala lelaki biru itu pelan.

"A-Akashi-kun," Kuroko menatpa kearah Akashi.

"Seijuurou,"

"Seijuurou-kun,"

"Ya?"

"A-aku tidak pernah mencintai Seijuurou-kun," ucap Kuroko menatap kearah Akashi dan meminum seteguk air mineralnya. Akashi sempat kaget melihat kejadian dan pendengarannya barusan, membuatnya tersenyum tipis menatap kearah lelaki di depannya.

"Ya, aku juga tidak pernah mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya," ucapnya menjilat air yang tersisa di ujung bibir Kuroko dan menelannya.


End file.
